


Catálogo musical

by FlorenciaSmith



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Future, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Romance, funny moments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/pseuds/FlorenciaSmith
Summary: Pequeños drabbles y viñetas de Ritsuka y Mafuyu.****Contendrá escenas aleatorias sin orden cronológico, y algunas otras basadas en el canon.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Media noche

Aunque era tarde, Mafuyu se dio la vuelta tras percatarse del movimiento a su lado. Con cansancio y el sopor característico que el sueño provocaba, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la espalda ancha de su novio quien, sentado sobre el colchón, procedía a descansar luego de un largo día de trabajo. Curioso, Mafuyu dirigió un rápido vistazo al buró, dándose cuenta que era más de media noche.

Ritsuka había asistido a una sesión de fotos individual esa tarde, todo porque una revista solicitó una entrevista con la cual complementar el espacio dedicado a uno de los futuros guitarristas más talentosos de Japón. Obviamente terminó tarde y recién volvía a casa. Por su lenguaje corporal, parecía exhausto.

—Hola —Lo saludó con tono suave en un gesto de bienvenida.

—Hola —Ritsuka se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, después soltó un largo suspiro repleto de alivio—. Estoy hecho trizas.

—¿Te trataron bien? —quiso saber al acercarse un poco más al cuerpo del otro hombre, quien le dejó espacio suficiente para entrelazar sus piernas—. ¿Pudieron terminar?

—Si, aunque fue una odisea —Ritsuka extendió su brazo derecho con la intención de acariciar los cabellos de Mafuyu que, tras leer entre líneas, entendió a la perfección y se apoyó contra su pecho—. Lamento volver a casa tan tarde.

—No pasa nada —Le restó importancia y disfrutó del firme palpitar del corazón ajeno—. ¿Crees que podamos tener unos cuantos días libres para nosotros pronto? Te extraño...

—Bueno, quizá si hablamos con los chicos lo entiendan —meditó tras besarle la cabeza. 

Desde que debutaron profesionalmente, Given creció poco a poco hasta alcanzar popularidad dentro del medio. A pesar de que la música les permitía vivir cómodamente gracias a las ganancias que les producía, Mafuyu y Ritsuka decidieron continuar con sus estudios en la universidad; por lo tanto, tras terminar la preparatoria se mudaron juntos a un modesto departamento y pasaron a formalizar aún más su relación sentimental. Y eran felices. 

—Hay unas cuantas películas de terror que me recomendaron —dijo entusiasmado—. ¿Las verías conmigo? Compraré helado y palomitas.

—Bien —dijo resignado. Aunque Ritsuka no era muy afín a ese tipo de género, con los años aprendió a tolerarlo porque a Mafuyu le encantaba—. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría intentar? 

—Sí —Para enfatizarlo, Mafuyu le recorrió los costados muy despacio, perdiéndose luego cuesta abajo más allá de sus caderas—. Quiero que me hagas el amor. 

—¿A qué viene eso tan de pronto? —preguntó un poco nervioso. 

Era increíble que a pesar del tiempo compartido juntos, Ritsuka siguiera avergonzándose cuando hacia o mencionaba ese tipo de cosas. Le parecía tan adorable. 

—Últimamente nuestros horarios son un caos —Le hizo ver besándole la mejilla, mentón y cuello—, y cuando estoy aquí solo, en nuestra cama, suelo fantasear seguido con la forma en que me tocas, en cómo me hacen sentir tus caricias —murmuró mirándole de un modo muy sugerente. 

—Demonios —gruñó tras cubrirse el rostro con su mano libre pues Mafuyu siempre encontraba, de un modo u otro, la manera de tentarlo—. De acuerdo, definitivamente mañana tú y yo nos quedamos en casa todo el día —el vocalista sonrió triunfante; aquello siempre funcionaba—. Intentaría algo ahora, pero... 

—Estás cansado, lo sé —concluyó acurrucándose junto a él bajo las mantas a manera de consuelo—. Te quiero... 

—Y yo a ti —Entonces Ritsuka lo abrazó dejándose vencer por el sueño. 

Mafuyu cerró los ojos dichoso porque, a pesar de todos los altibajos que sortearon para llegar hasta ese punto, la vida junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo era, simplemente, maravillosa.  



	2. Uenoyama idiota.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigue la línea canon del manga (y el CD drama).

Cuando Ritsuka llegó a casa esa noche, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decaído ya que la práctica del día definitivamente terminó muy mal. 

Correcto, tanto Mafuyu como él sabían que dentro del estudio eran todo menos pareja, pero a veces las cosas se salían de control. Además, tal cual le advirtiera desde que lo animó a comprar un pedal de efectos, su principal objetivo consistía en moldearlo para ayudarlo a pulir sus habilidades cada vez más. Aunado a ello, Mafuyu en todo momento demostró ser un excelente estudiante: atento, receptivo, con un excelente oído musical y la determinación suficiente para no darse por vencido aunque a veces se le dificultara comprender o llevar a cabo algunas progresiones de acordes.

En resumidas cuentas no es que Mafuyu estuviera haciéndolo mal a propósito, más bien Ritsuka tenía el tacto de una piedra y a veces –por no decir siempre– abría la boca y hablaba sin medir las consecuencias. Por eso, en el instante en que Mafuyu le gritó que era un idiota tras presionarlo tanto, tarde cayó en la cuenta de un modo muy poco ortodoxo que debía aprender a moderarse. Enfadado consigo mismo pues incluso de camino a la estación el ambiente entre ambos estuvo bastante tenso, recordó la charla que mantuvo con Haruki tiempo atrás: le faltaba comunicarse para evitar malos entendidos. No solo por el bien de la banda, sino también para ellos mismos.

¿Qué clase de noviazgo iban a construir si no hablaban? 

Mortificado, Ritsuka pensó en enviarle un mensaje en pos a ser quien ondeara la bandera blanca, mas a final de cuentas se arrepintió porque cuando se enfadaba o algo le confundía, Mafuyu era el tipo de persona que pasaba a convertirse en un auténtico maestro de la evasión. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar enfriar la situación un poco, luego podrían resolverlo con más calma. Además, a semejantes instancias Ritsuka ya comenzaba a tomar en consideración el moderar su temperamento, porque lo que menos deseaba hacer era lastimar a Mafuyu. Aunque a final de cuentas, su inexperiencia e inseguridades igual terminaban creando algún embrollo de la nada.

Uenoyama estaba aprendiendo, eso resultaba obvio porque jamás tuvo una pareja antes. ¿Existiría alguna diferencia si el noviazgo era entre chicos? ¿Debido a que se trataba de dos hombres, los conflictos se tornaban tan incómodos? Nunca lo sabría. Además, tal vez sonaría ridículo pero, desde que comenzó a salir con Mafuyu no se visualizaba con ninguna otra persona en el plano sentimental.

Era extraño, meditó.

Agotado mental y físicamente, ni siquiera le prestó atención a Yayoi, quien insistió en algo relacionado con la cena; simplemente fue directo hasta su habitación encerrándose ahí para pensar con mayor calma. 

Tras colocar la guitarra en una esquina del dormitorio ya sin ánimos de nada más, Ritsuka se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos e inevitablemente siguió dándole vueltas al asunto porque, tal cual solía ocurrir desde que lo conoció, Mafuyu ocupó su mente por completo. Él era extremadamente contradictorio porque a veces tendía a retraerse de tal modo que le resultaba imposible saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo, en otras ocasiones se sentía capaz de leerlo tal cual si fuese un libro abierto. Y le asustaba. Daba miedo porque sentía que todos los pequeños detalles, nuevos o ya conocidos del aquel muchacho que terminó robándole el corazón, lo hacían amarlo cada vez más. 

Colocándose un brazo sobre el rostro, Ritsuka esbozó una sonrisa repleta de resignación. 

Sí, concluyó: era un idiota.

Un idiota enamorado de un chico que cada día se encargaba de enseñarle algo nuevo.

A fin de cuentas, concluyó, ¿quién era maestro de quién?


	3. Tic-tac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta viñeta sigue la línea del manga y CD drama.

Pese a la incomodidad y el nerviosismo contra el cual ridículamente luchaste con tanto ahínco horas atrás, todo porque Mafuyu pasaría esa noche en tu casa, ahora te resistes a la idea de dejarlo ir. Y aun si tienes claro que aquello puede llevarte a cruzar una línea muy delgada, poco o nada te interesa. 

Si bien tu arrebato tan repentino le ha sorprendido, Mafuyu no dice nada; permanece en silencio, aferrándose a la parte trasera de tu playera como si esto le ayudara a mantenerse anclado a algo sólido, a algo real que sea capaz de ahuyentar las pesadas sombras de un pasado que conoces a grandes rasgos. Pero aunque así sea, igual no es necesario saber más para darte una idea clara sobre cuán doloroso sigue siendo para él. 

Los minutos pasan y claramente hay algo en la mente de tu novio, puedes sentirlo, percibirlo e incluso notarlo a través del abrazo que comparten; entonces comienzas a divagar, perdiéndote entre miles de posibilidades, llenándote de frustración, de desasosiego e impotencia. Y en lugar de expresarlo en voz alta, te limitas a sostener con mayor énfasis el cuerpo ajeno, acercándolo cada vez más con la vaga esperanza de brindar consuelo. Aunque todavía no sabes a quién intentas otorgárselo con exactitud: si a Mafuyu o a ti mismo. 

Entiendes que Mafuyu lleva a cuestas demasiados remordimientos tras perder a una persona importante, un ser querido a quien jamás olvidará. Ahora lo tienes claro y asumido. Sin embargo, no te duele saberlo, ni tampoco te producen celos irracionales como la primera vez ya que hasta cierto punto has logrado hacer las pases con aquel recuerdo que, de un modo u otro, te permitió conocer y enamorarte de Mafuyu.

Te sientes capaz de lidiar con ello.

Lo que realmente te aterroriza es no saber cómo puedes estar presente para Mafuyu en lo bueno, en lo malo y en lo terrible. Temes no cumplir expectativas, de ser insuficiente; no porque pretendas ocupar un sitio que nadie jamás podrá llenar, sino de fallarle a Mafuyu gracias a tu inexperiencia e imperfección como persona. De no comprenderlo o ayudarlo si algo anda mal. Los dos son un desastre tratándose de comunicación, te ha quedado claro varias veces en el pasado. Aun así hay ocasiones, cuando están a solas y solo son ustedes lejos del mundo que los rodea, no es tan complicado ni vergonzoso expresar tus sentimientos u ofrecer muestras de afecto justo como ahora.

—¿Uenoyama? —Él intenta llamar tu atención tras colocarte una mano temblorosa sobre la espalda—. Perdona...

—Se que a veces tiendo a ser insufrible —dices al hacer caso omiso de su disculpa—, pero estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. 

Apartándote un poco con la única intención de observar los ojos claros del otro chico, le acaricias el rostro con gentileza y cariño, justo del mismo modo al día en que cayó enfermo gracias a una fiebre alta que lo mantuvo en cama durante algunos días. Mafuyu inclina su cabeza en busca de mayor contacto y te obsequia una sonrisa contradictoria: hay tristeza y gratitud en ella. Dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos; a pesar de ello, dicen demasiado. ¿En verdad Mafuyu aún piensa que es malo expresándose? Patrañas. 

—Lo sé —Sus palabras suenan sinceras—. Y me hace bien que estemos juntos —Luego besa tu mano: primero la palma, después los nudillos y finalmente se detiene en la muñeca—. Tú me haces feliz. 

Dejándote llevar por otro impulso, gruñes una maldición mientras sujetas a Mafuyu del brazo, e intentas ser cuidadoso al ponerlos a ambos de pie y guiar el camino a tu cama vacía.

—Vamos a dormir —señalas apartando las sábanas—. No...no intentaré nada extraño. Yo solo...

Mafuyu vuelve a sonreír, ahora, en cambio, es un gesto que conoces bien: es familiar y te reconforta.

—También quiero que me abraces —termina la oración por ti.

Siempre es así. 

Recostándose muy cerca del otro, le cedes la almohada a Mafuyu y los dos entienden que las palabras ya sobran. Mafuyu se apoya contra tu pecho, y aunque seguro notó que se te ha disparado el pulso, ignoras que él agradece escuchar los firmes latidos de tu corazón por sobre el monótono tic-tac del reloj. 

En paz contigo mismo, antes de caer dormido, te prometes cambiarlo por uno diferente luego.

Siempre hay un mañana y ustedes, por fortuna, aún tienen mucho por delante.


	4. Buena inversión

—¿No crees que exageraste un poco? —Mafuyu hizo la observación con desdén mal disimulado, mas a Ritsuka poco o nada le interesó. 

—Insonorizar nuestro dormitorio fue una excelente idea —señaló satisfecho—. Me niego a recibir otra “sorpresa” en un futuro cercano. 

—Solo se quedaron tres días, Ritsu —Mafuyu le restó importancia. 

—¿Y? No cambia el hecho de que jamás podré verlos a la cara con normalidad después de su estadía aquí —El de cabello claro esbozó una sonrisa resignada—. Solo recordarlo me incómoda, muchas gracias. 

Aquella semana fue especialmente extraña gracias a que sus dos compañeros de banda les solicitaron asilo durante un corto periodo, ya que debieron fumigar su departamento por un grave problema de termitas. Aunque tenían la suficiente solvencia económica y podían haberse permitido pagar una habitación de hotel, Akihiko aprovechó la oportunidad pues necesitaban trabajar en las canciones de su nuevo sencillo y a veces extendían los procesos creativos hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo tanto, hospedarse los cuatro en un mismo sitio simplificaba el proceso. 

En realidad ninguno tuvo quejas durante el día; Haruki y Akihiko incluso se tomaron la molestia de cocinar (algo que Mafuyu agradecía pues su novio era un desastre en las artes culinarias). Sin embargo, los verdaderos problemas ocurrían por las noches; vaya que tanto Mafuyu como Ritsuka eran plenamente conscientes sobre la vida de pareja que sus amigos y compañeros de banda llevaban juntos, tener intimidad era normal, pero jamás imaginaron que pudieran ser tan ruidosos y no parecía importarles que fuesen capaces escucharlos con tanta claridad. 

Tras tantos años de noviazgo por supuesto que Ritsuka y Mafuyu también habían alcanzado ese punto, pese a ello, el guitarrista aún era muy reservado en cuanto al tema respectaba. Por ende, en más de una ocasión Mafuyu se vio en la obligada necesidad de evitar que Ritsuka saliera de la cama durante las madrugadas para exigirles a los otros dos tener un poco de decencia al intentar recordarles –sin mucho tacto– dónde estaban con exactitud. 

Casi una semana después, cuando finalmente Haruki y Akihiko pudieron volver a su loft, Ritsuka no dudó en contratar a un especialista que se encargara de insonorizar por completo la habitación; tomó tiempo y resultaba extraño no percibir ningún sonido proveniente del exterior. A pesar de ello, su novio parecía tan satisfecho con los resultados, que Mafuyu le siguió la corriente porque se trataba ni más ni menos que de un capricho motivado por su inmensa terquedad. 

—Nosotros también hacemos lo mismo que ellos —acercándose, Mafuyu rodeó la ancha espalda del otro hombre en un gentil abrazo—. Y sé que te encanta escucharme gemir. 

—Eso es distinto —La familiaridad e intimidad que trajo consigo su relación le permitían a Ritsuka mantenerse en calma. A gran diferencia del pasado, al menos ahora no le daba un ataque nervioso al hablar sobre sexo—. Además, contrario a Haruki, tú tienes una voz preciosa. 

Mafuyu resopló divertido, e inmediatamente notó cómo el pulso de su pareja comenzaba a aumentar por momentos; apoyándose contra Ritsuka con cariño, le alegró que algunas cosas no cambiaran del todo. 

—¿Quieres comprobar cuán bien funciona tu nueva inversión? —Le susurró al oído de modo sugerente. 

Con las orejas y el cuello cubiertos por un adorable sonrojo Ritsuka se giró e, inclinándose, sujetó a Mafuyu de las piernas para después levantarlo de forma tal que este necesitó aferrarse a él evitando así caerse. 

—Apuesto que valdrá cada centavo —fanfarroneó. 

El vocalista se rio ante tal afirmación, no obstante, cualquier otro sonido se desvaneció ya que Ritsuka cerró la puerta de una patada brindándoles así mayor privacidad. 


	5. Fiebre

Una vez el termómetro emitió un sonido leve indicándole que había arrojado un resultado final, Mafuyu maldijo entre dientes, pues los números en la pequeña pantalla le indicaron justo lo que temía. 

—¿Cuánto? —La voz de Ritsuka sonaba preocupada al otro lado del teléfono. 

—Treinta y ocho —murmuró con tono nasal cargado de cansancio. 

—Lo sabía —gruñó—. Maldita sea, debí haberme quedado contigo hoy. 

—No podías ausentarte, tenías un examen importante que presentar —Mafuyu escondió el rostro entre las almohadas, sintiéndose peor—. Tranquilo, estaré bien —intentó restarle importancia—. Solo necesito descansar...

—De eso nada —Ritsuka inmediatamente se negó a aceptar tal argumento—. Me saltaré las últimas dos asignaciones del día e iré de regreso cuanto antes. 

Tras escucharlo Mafuyu emitió una larga exhalación, pues no le quedaban fuerzas con las cuales discutir. Usualmente y en otras circunstancias lograba hacerlo ceder, no obstante, en aquella ocasión prefirió aceptar; además se sentía tan mal que no se atrevía a levantarse de la cama por temor a colapsar en el proceso. 

—Ten cuidado, por favor —pidió—. Escuché en las noticias que se acerca una tormenta de nieve. 

—Te lo prometo. Ahora escucha con atención: tardaré un poco en llegar, pero necesito que te quedes recostado, ¿bien? Compraré medicina, algunas bebidas energéticas y comida, ¿de acuerdo? Esperemos que eso te ayude a sentirte mejor. 

—Sí. 

—Te amo. Nos veremos en unas horas. 

—También te amo —Sin importar que no podía verlo, Mafuyu esbozó una sonrisa ligera repleta de gratitud y cortó la llamada. 

Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era por haber conocido a Ritsuka. Y a veces se preguntaba si el azar o la suerte terminaron reuniéndolos a manera de recompensa, aún cuando aquella etapa de su vida fue confusa además de aterradora en partes iguales. Y aunque la muerte de Yuki rompió a Mafuyu en millones de sentidos, Ritsuka jamás se dio por vencido.

Obviamente tuvieron muchos altibajos conforme aprendían a caminar juntos como iguales a través del sendero que eligieron seguir, mas esto los hizo fuertes, permitiéndoles conocerse en fortalezas y debilidades, ayudándolos a convertirse en una pareja sólida construida sobre bases firmes y un amor mutuo que se fortalecía a través del tiempo. 

Si bien perder a Yuki –quien antaño fuese no solo su mejor amigo y confidente– sino también su primer gran amor, de un modo muy particular le llevó a encontrarse con su verdadero destino. Podría sonar extraño, no obstante, Mafuyu se sentía en deuda con Yuki por eso y muchas cosas más; claro que pensar en él aún traía consigo sentimientos agridulces, sin embargo, ya no dolía como solía hacerlo antes. Porque Mafuyu, a través de un extenso proceso de aceptación en el cual seguía trabajando día tras día, finalmente comenzaba a perdonarlo y a perdonarse también. 

A lo largo de los años en su corazón se abrieron espacios con tal de albergar a otras personas; personas importantes a quienes atesoraba, y pese a que Yuki también ocupaba uno especial, ahora se encontraba sellado solamente con los buenos recuerdos de aquel extrovertido chico de dieciséis años que adoraba la música y lo amaba a él desde que tenía memoria para recordar.

Ahora Mafuyu tenía un presente, uno en el Ritsuka formaba parte y sin importar cuán difícil o tormentosas fueron las circunstancias que le permitieron alcanzar ese punto, no se arrepentía en absoluto.   
Sin apenas darse cuenta, el vocalista terminó quedándose dormido con esa resolución rondándole la mente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más, confundido, sediento y mareado, notó que ya había anochecido. Las luces de la recámara estaban encendidas y una gran mano fría tocaba su frente con delicadeza. Mafuyu volvió a sonreír.

Ciertamente Ritsuka tenía un carácter difícil y su forma de expresarse tendía a ser poco ortodoxa, sin embargo, era parte de su encanto y Mafuyu lo amaba en cada una de sus facetas. 

—Llegaste —susurró a manera de saludo. 

—Justo a tiempo: recién comenzó a nevar —dijo tras acariciarle el rostro cariñosamente. 

—Dormí un poco. 

—Tres horas en realidad —Le contó mientras se quitaba la gruesa chaqueta de invierno. Después procedió a colocarla sobre una silla cercana—. Estás ardiendo.

—¿En el buen sentido? 

—Por desgracia no —Mafuyu dejó escapar una débil risita—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

—En otra época hubieses entrado en pánico por un comentario así. Parece que comienzo a perder el toque. 

—La diferencia entre mi yo del pasado y mi yo actual, radica en que ya he hecho lo suficiente contigo sobre esta cama como para considerar el significado de la vergüenza —negó resignado. 

—Culpable.

—Correcto, dejemos las bromas: necesitamos ponerte cómodo. 

—Tengo frío. 

—Lo sé —Ritsuka se acercó y retiró las mantas, ante lo cual Mafuyu se retrajo en una evidente muestra de descontento—. Trata de soportar un momento, ¿si? Prometo que seré rápido. Ven aquí. 

Sin fuerzas, Mafuyu le extendió los brazos a su novio, quien lo sostuvo sin problema conforme le ayudaba a incorporarse. A pesar de que temblaba, Ritsuka eligió una pijama ligera y también cambió las sábanas húmedas; gracias al resfriado Mafuyu estaba empapado en sudor y dejarlo así resultaría contraproducente. Así que, una vez hubo terminado, volvió a recostarse y Ritsuka lo arropó con sumo cuidado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —quiso saber al colocarle sobre la frente una compresa fría que compró en una farmacia. 

—No. ¿Podemos dormir un poco más ? —Ritsuka no pareció muy convencido al respecto—. ¿Por favor? 

—Bien, solo unos cuantos minutos —colocándose a su lado, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Mafuyu. 

—¿No temes que te contagie? 

—Nunca me enfermo —dijo al besarle la sien—. Mi sistema inmune es de acero. 

—¿Sabes por qué me enamoré de ti? —preguntó de pronto. 

—¿Porque soy fabuloso? —fanfarroneó tras hacer alusión a las mismas palabras que el mismo Mafuyu usó alguna vez. 

—Además de eso —Le concedió razón entrelazado sus manos—. Es porque eres gentil y amable. 

—¿En verdad? —preguntó dudoso. 

Ue tuvo algunos sentimientos contradictorios al respecto, pues en más de una ocasión los dos tuvieron roces fuertes que los motivaron a discutir: como cuando al inicio de todo dejó salir lo peor de su temperamento puesto que Mafuyu aseguró que expresarse no se le daba, o aquel día antes del primer concierto oficial de la banda. Existían otros momentos puntuales, pero prefirió no ahondar en ellos. 

—Sí —acurrucándose contra el agradable calor del cuerpo ajeno, comenzó a adormilarse—. Gracias por aceptar darme clases de guitarra, Ritsu...

Conmovido ante el trasfondo del comentario, el guitarrista le abrazó con fuerza. 

—Gracias a ti por elegirme... 

En silencio y uno muy cerca del otro, comprendieron que siempre existían razones para estar agradecidos.


	6. Manos frías

—No puedo creer que nos convencieran de hacer esto —Uenoyama se quejó por centésima vez—. ¡Está helado, maldición!

A pesar de que por lo general Mafuyu pasaba por alto las quejas de Ritsuka, debía admitir que tenía razón; durante toda la semana las bajas temperaturas fueron implacables con la ciudad, lo cual era normal considerando el mes y época del año. Sin embargo, aquella tarde cuando se vieron en la forzosa necesidad de abandonar sus casas en pos a cumplir una promesa hecha con mucha antelación, simplemente se resignaron a lo inevitable.

Mafuyu tembló cuando una ráfaga de gélido viento invernal lo golpeó en ese momento. Aunque llevaba puestas varias capas de ropa, la sensación térmica era espantosa.

—Ya no podemos retractarnos —Mafuyu le recordó con pena—. Cuentan con nosotros.

—¿Qué más da? Como si alguien fuera a escucharnos con este clima tan espantoso.

—Bueno, los niños parecen felices jugando en la pista de hielo —señaló a un puñado de chicos, quienes se deslizaban de un lado a otro sobre sus patines.

Ritsuka suspiró. Toda aquella locura fue idea de Akihiko. Ahora que la banda comenzaba a hacerse un poco más conocida y les pagaban por realizar presentaciones sencillas de forma grupal o individual, intentaban sacar tanto provecho como podían para generar ingresos que les permitieran cubrir gastos un poco mayores, como traslados en caso de ser requeridos o invitados a presentarse fuera de ciudad.

Entonces, como se acercaba navidad, se colocó una pista de patinaje para disfrute del público en general, y un conocido de Take necesitaba a dos músicos que tocaran unas cuantas canciones en vivo. El plan original consistía en que los cuatro se presentaran, sin embargo, Akihiko creyó mejor idea enviarlos a ellos con una guitarra acústica en lugar de la Telecaster de Ritsuka. Al encargado no le importó mientras hicieran su trabajo apropiadamente.

—¿Qué canciones vamos a usar?

—Las nuestras, por supuesto —Ritsuka refunfuñó de malas. Tenía la nariz y las orejas rojas—. Tendremos versiones acústicas por primera vez.

—Bien. 

Mafuyu se llevó las manos a los labios y sopló un poco de aire caliente en un vano intento por ayudarlas a recobrar su temperatura original.

—¿Y tus guantes?

—Ah, los olvidé en casa —dijo restándole importancia—. Está bien.

Uenoyama exhaló una larga bocanada de aire y, acercándose unos cuantos pasos, se apresuró a ofrecerle los suyos. Mafuyu intentó negarse al inicio, pero Ritsuka insistió en que debía aceptarlos porque tenía las manos frías aunque dijera lo contrario.

—No me discutas —Se apresuró a colocárselos sin prestarle atención a nada más—. De todos modos no puedo usarlos mientras toco la guitarra; y debes cuidar tu garganta también —acto seguido se quitó la bufanda y la envolvió torno a su cuello—. No queremos que tengas fiebre de nuevo. 

—Ritsu...—el aludido se apartó un paso dándose cuenta que estaban muy cerca, demasiado tratándose de un lugar público—. Podría besarte justo ahora, ¿lo sabías? 

Ue se sonrojó ante la sinceridad del comentario. Mafuyu siempre era así cuando estaban a solas; le gustaba, claro, pero aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse y la vergüenza le jugaba en contra. 

—Si, bueno... 

—Esperaré —sonrió escondiéndose tras la bufanda. Olía a él y eso le encantaba—. Gracias. 

—Por nada... 

Frotándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, Ue frunció el ceño y sin decir nada más se dirigió rumbo al escenario improvisado. Mafuyu esbozó una sonrisa, e inmediatamente se apresuró a caminar a su lado sintiéndose feliz y afortunado por haberlo conocido. 

Porque aun en medio del invierno, en Ritsuka podía encontrar la calidez del verano que este siempre traía consigo.


End file.
